The Halloween Deal
by UnderMissTaken
Summary: AU, for The Lucky Lovers FC on dA!  When Tyki asks Lavi to make a deal with him to be his slave until the day after Halloween, what will happen to Lavi?  Long One Shot, M for Lemon and Lavi...cross dressing.


[Lavi's POV]

There were days that I really just didn't want to happen, though one of those definitely wasn't Halloween. Free candy was one of the best free things in the world, that including seeing girls with large breasts go by in skimpy outfits with their usual hot boyfriends.  
"Lavi, you up there?" I heard someone call from the window; I shrugged it off, not really wanting to reply. I was up on the roof, staring at the now pink sky, having the sun almost going down into the hills, tucking away to let the moon shine perfectly over the hazy clouds of night.  
"Lavi!" I heard someone scream then hit me on the head, "GET DOWN FROM HERE THIS INSTANT!" My grandfather screamed at me while I held my head in pain.  
"OLD CRAZY PANDA," I began then being kicked in the ribs, causing me to keel over in pain, "DAMMIT!"  
After the incident, I walked into my room and layed on my bed, truly, I did want to go trick or treating with one person, although he probably would call me desperate or strange, all of which I didn't want to hear.  
That person was Tyki Mikk.

-The next day at school-

I walked in early, as I usually did, going to the library and reading for a few hours, losing touch with reality in the morning was one thing I liked to do in my alone time. As I skimmed information I heard the door open, I looked at my watch that read only 6am, and school didn't start until 8am. I looked up to see Tyki Mikk walking in, sitting near me as he pulled out what looked to be Mythology by Edith Hamilton, one of my favorites.  
He looked up at me for a moment, looking me over, "What?" I asked in a soft tone, raising a brow at him actually acknowledging my presence.  
"Didn't know someone like you would read this early, sophomore," He said before dog earring his page and setting the book down on the table in front of him.  
"I come here every morning; reading is what lets me lose touch with things, senior." I mocked him, smirking slightly.  
Tyki raised a brow at me, "What are you reading?" He asked, curious of the large text in front of me, "It looks long and annoying."  
"It's a thesaurus, and yes to some it might be, though I like reading it every so often," I muttered back to him then eyeing his book, "Though if you're in the mood for a good read, the book you're reading it interesting."  
Tyki looked at it for a moment, "You've actually read that, only seniors read it." He said then turning back to look at me.  
"I read more things than you probably know about, so I suggest you start bowing down to me like a slave," I joked waving my hand.  
Tyki smirked, "I think the other way around would be better, if you know what I mean."  
I glared at him while blushing, "Oh really," my lips said poisonously back.  
He leaned towards me, his warm breath hitting my ear, "Really, lovely." The Portuguese senior whispered in a breathy manner.  
My green eyes widened slightly at how close he was to me, "How about we make a deal…" He spoke close to my face, grinning insanely.  
"What's in it for me?" I asked instantly, not wanting to be hurt by anyone in case he was pulling something.  
"You'll be my slave until the morning after Halloween that means you have to do anything, dress in anything and act in any manner that I want you to for a week." He said causing me to blush, "Oh and that also means you'll be living at my house now, at least until the weekends."  
I thought a moment and sighed, "Fine, just don't make me do anything rash."  
Tyki smirked, "I'll try not to."  
For a moment I felt weird and then I felt better, until I realized he was pressing his lips against mine, his smooth lips.  
He parted from me and walked out of the library, leaving me scared but turned on, all at the same time. What in hell had I agreed to.

-1st period-

As we were taking notes about Dimensional Analysis and some other formulas we needed in Geophysical Science, there was homework to write up a lab that we should try in class in a few days, and the one with the best idea would be the one we would do.  
I began to write down a number of ideas, some involving chemicals, others involving simple things such as markers and water. Most people groaned when our teacher assigned the work, so I figured that the lab that would be done would either be Allen's or mine, since we seemed to be the only ones that cared about it.  
"Alright, for the rest of the period, you are allowed to talking, just don't get too loud." The crazy science teacher said, his name is Komui, though everyone calls him . He had the tendency to give us a lot of work, but never grade it in time for tests or anything.  
I stood up and walked over to Allen who was secretly eating again, last time I check the rules were no food, though I really doubted someone like Allen cared.  
"Hey." I said taking a free chair and pulling it up to Allen's desk, causing him to smile brightly, "Morning Lavi!" He said to him in an enthusiastic voice. I smiled at him, "Morning to you to, so what's up?" I asked him looking at the giant bag of McDonalds he must have picked up on the way to school.  
"Eating, thinking of a Lab we should do tomorrow, since everyone is probably depending on us to come up with one for their own sakes." He replied, rolling his eyes at the last part, as if he had it hard enough with Cross on his shoulders.  
"Well, we'll deal with it; we get better grades than most people, so it's all good." I stated then looking out the window, still raining as if the great flood was about to happen again.  
"True." Allen said then picking up his stuff when the bell rang, "See you later." He said waving to me as he exited the room.  
I walked over to my seat and grabbed my messenger bag, slinging it over me thin frame.  
As I walked out of the classroom, I heard snickering from someone, probably someone stupid thinking they could hit on me, always happened.  
"Would you shut up." I said under my breath, walking up a flight of stairs to get up to the second floor, Off to history class with Mr. Winters who has the worst temper of all teachers.  
As I entered the room, I sat next to Lenalee, who was Komui's sister, out of all the things in the world.  
"Hey Lenalee, how are you doing today?" I asked hugging her as I normally did, she was like a sister to me so I treated her like family.  
She smiled and hugged me back, "I'm better than Friday, I'll get through it."  
I nodded, "That's good, see now Lenalee, you're getting stronger now." I said in a happy tone then hearing the bell ring I instantly shut up, knowing that Mr. Winters would kill me if I spoke without permission.  
"Alright class, today we are studying the French Revolution, now does anyone happens to know anything about this, other than someone stupid." He said in a strict tone before I raised my hand, "Lavi Bookman."  
"Robespierre was the leader of the main revolution, controlling everyone who died and everyone who was safe to him, though in the end he tried to commit suicide and failed, and was guillotined after his colleagues thought he had too much power." I said in a bored tone, I think it would be considered sad if I hadn't read my history book over twenty times now.  
"Very good, Bookman." He praised me, "You're in luck now too, we're taking notes today, so everyone get out a blank sheet of paper, and if I see anything else out other than that and a pencil, and you're getting written up."  
Lenalee proceeded to do that and took out a notebook, I also did the same, though I noticed she wasn't writing notes, she was writing down probably her feelings.  
I stared at the board that had notes being written on it, everything being remembered in my large data bank, rather than writing everything down like everyone else did.  
Soon enough notes were over and there was only about five minutes left in the class, "Everyone talks quietly, and not loud, or you know the drill, office for being disruptive," Mr. Winters said then sitting at his desk that was fairly neat for someone like him.  
"So…Lenalee," I said softly to her, she looked up at me, "I'm fine, don't worry, I just have a lot on my mind at this time, the midterm tests are close by and I'm scared to know if I'll fail or pass," She muttered softly, trying not to cry, since she wasn't the not showing emotion type, moreso the cry when stressed type.  
"It's okay, if it'll help, I'll study with you so you don't fail." I said hugging her once more, "Don't cry, people will make fun of you if you do, just take some deep breathes and you'll be fine." I said petting her hair. Most people though I liked Lenalee, though I thought of her as family, and other than Bookman, I didn't have many people I talk to, let alone hang out with.  
She looked at me and nodded, hugging me once more, "Okay, Thank you Lavi, I'd really like it if you did help me study."  
As the bell rang and patted her head, "Stay strong."  
I started for Home Ec. Which wasn't really that hard, since Jerry was a kind teacher and loved to help kids learn how to sew and cook, since those were his specialties, though Jerry was a man and I'm pretty sure he was gay? I walked slowly and felt someone watching me, I turned around to see Tyki standing by a wall looking at me, "What?" I asked in an annoyed voice, "Come here." He said to me, "Fuck no."  
"You have to obey me." He said smirking brightly at me, I sighed and walked over finally. "This really better be good." I said then feeling him stare at me, "You're coming with me after school." He said to me, making me raise a brow, "And you're sleeping there, so I suggest for a free period, you should go home and gather up some things you think you'll need." He said in a stern tone, "Whatever, thank you for wasting my time…" I muttered then starting to walk away, that until he grabbed my wrist and kissed me roughly on the lips. I blushed and tried to get away, though eventually he let me go.  
I panted and glared at him, as I proceeded to walk to Home Ec. Where Jerry greeted me, as he did for everyone.  
"Alright sugar plums, today we are cooking up a beautiful breakfast, so get your tools ready and get ready to cook sweet hearts~" He said in a bright voice.  
Everyone got out of their seats and washed their hands, getting out what was needed, "Alright we're making pancakes today so get some nice flour, eggs, baking soda, and everything else you need to make a wonderful batter~" He said as he walked over to everyone's cooking station to see if everyone was doing things right.

After everyone had created the right batter, the stoves were turned on and the griddles became hot, "Alright honeys now you can cook~!" Jerry said in the most eccentric tone.  
We started to cook, my group wasn't really doing much, though I was cooking most of the pancakes.  
"Alright, that should do it." I said then handing plates to my group, "Eat up."  
Jerry walked over and tried one and had a heart attack, "Bookman, you have one mean skill for cooking!" He said with meaning. I smiled, "Why thank you Jerry, I can't wait to cook more now!" I said in a happy tone. He nodded and went on to the next group.  
"Yeah, Lavi you can cook." One of the girls said to me, smiling.  
I nodded, "Hey we all help out so we all made these this good." I said while chewing, marveling at the amazing taste of them.  
Everyone in our group laughed and ate until there were only a few left, "Oi, Usagi." I heard someone say, knowing that it was Kanda, "Yes Yu-Chan?" I asked turning around to get an extreme glare, "Don't call me that name you idiot." He said in a cold tone, I still smiled though since Kanda was one of my friends.  
"How was your group's cooking?" I asked, then looking over at the fire that was being put out by Jerry, "Nevermind."  
"Can I try yours?" Kanda asked, I nodded and handed him a pancake. He tried the cake and nodded, "It's pretty good, though I still like your soba and tempura a lot better." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, you need to eat more than that, or you will never have good vitamin levels," I began to rant then being hit on the head with a book, "Shut up." He said then glaring at me again.  
"OW, Yu you're so mean!" I said then trying to run away from the wrath of Yu Kanda.  
Eventually everyone calmed down and we sat and ate, Jerry still happy with our cooking.  
"Alright now Honeys, we all need to clean up the stations!" He said to us, most of us had already cleaned, so I helped those who hadn't. Home Ec. Was a nice class, since everyone was kind to one another, save Kanda but we all seemed to get along rather than to fight all the time.  
After everything was clean, we sat down and started talking; my group was talking about what we're making tomorrow, also known as cake. Everyone was extremely excited in my group since I could cook better than most guys. Jerry was excited too about this, wanting to see how well I could cook cake as opposed to other things.  
As the bell rang, I mustered up my feelings and walked to Tech. Ed. I loved that class to death, but right now, it didn't seem that great. Why was that reason, Tyki was in that class.  
I entered the room, sitting down in the back corner and laying my head on the desk and closing my eyes, I knew he was watching me, and I also knew that he'd eventually walk over. Why the hell am I so scared, I wanted to be his friend… I felt a hand on my back, "Lavi, what's the matter…?" Allen asked me as he sat down and hugged me. "Nothing. I'm just tired."  
"That's a bunch of bull shit and you know it."  
I didn't reply to that causing him to pull my head off from the desk, "Lavi, please talk to me…" He asked, looking really worried, "I'm fine Allen, just…A lot on my mind."  
Allen nodded and hugged me again, out of the corner of my eye I saw Tyki glaring at me, which made me laugh inside.  
Allen let go of me and we started to go on the computer, watching Youtube videos since Reever was cool with us doing anything.  
Allen and I were laughing about this guy who was on the news about his sister getting raped, and the only reason we were laughing was because he was saying it in the most ghetto tone anyone was probably able to speak.  
"WELL…OVIOUSLY WE HAVEA RAPIST IN. LINKIN PARK." Allen mocked as I laughed, I started to sing the little song that went with it. Allen blinked, "You sound like…OH MY GOD. DO YOU KNOW MSI?" He asked me as I nodded, "You should totally sing that." He said, which I agreed.  
He looked up the song "Shut Me Up" which was one of my favorites, "Ready?" He asked me as I nodded, the music started to play, I waited until my part, "The bass, the rock, The mic, the treble, I like my coffee black, Just like my metal, The bass, the rock, The mic, the treble,I like my coffee black, Just like my metal, I can't wait for you to knock me up, In a minute, minute, In a fuckin' minute,  
I can't wait for you to knock me up,In a minute, minute, In a second, I can't wait for you to shut me up, And make me hip like bad ass, I can't wait for you to shut me up, Shut it up, I can't wait for you to shut me up, And make me hip like bad ass, I can't wait for you to shut me up, Shut it up!" I sang while waving my arms insanely, causing most of the room to look at me, and some even knew what I was singing!  
"DUDE YOU SOUND JUST LIKE HIM!"  
I nodded triumphantly, "I'm that awesome." I said reluctantly.  
Tyki's mouth was hitting the floor it seemed, I think he was having thoughts, "Hey, Tyki are you okay?" I asked as he looked at me and blushed, looking away.  
I got up and walked over to him, "Aw, are you having bad thoughts?" I asked him, noticing a small sign of a boner.  
He didn't answer so I hugged him from behind, causing him to blush more, "I'll see you after school then." I said then skipping back to Allen. Tech Ed cheers up people, definitely.  
As the bell rang sadly, I walked outside and started for the hill that I always layed on at lunch, I heard some footsteps behind me, "Hey, Lavi." I heard someone say smoothly, "Yes Tyki?" I asked, still pretty happy about Tech Ed. He walked be my side, "Where are you going?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because I want to talk to you."  
"Oh so now you're being nice?"  
He glared at me poisonously, "Shut up." He said coldly, "Or would you like me to make you?"  
I blushed and looked away, yeah that mood is starting to die.  
"I have a question."  
"And what is that?"  
"Why are you making this deal with me, I mean I thought you were joking at first, but now you're serious."  
"You'll see."  
"…That didn't help at all-" He kissed me on the lips gently then pulling away, "You talk too much, lovely."  
I blushed as we approached the hill, not talking for a moment, "I didn't know you liked this hill." He said raising a brow, looking directly at me.  
"I used to come here as a kid…"  
He stopped talking about it, since he probably thought it was hurting me to talk about it.  
I layed down, staring at the sky, having Tyki sitting next to me. It began to drizzle, making me smile slightly and hold my hand out, catching the small drops in my palm.  
Tyki stood up finally, "I'll be leaving now, I'll see you after school." He said quickly.  
I stood up too, "Wait…" I said then sighing, knowing that he already left.  
"I feel lonely…why?"

As lunch ended, and I walked back to the school, I wasn't happy, not at all. Everyone seemed to notice, I didn't bother paying attention in Math, and when it became my free period, I walked out of school in the pouring rain to gather my things from home, when I gathered them, I put my I-Pod, my cell phone, necklace that buried in my bag, and a DS with Pokemon in it. I then heard the door open, I walked downstairs to see my grandfather, he looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Why are you home?"  
I didn't reply as I passed him ,"I'm leaving for awhile, I'll be back after Halloween."  
I then left back for school, sitting next to the English class before the bell rang again, eventually it did ring and I walked into the class, "Lavi, you're here early." Tiedol said to me, I looked at him, "I was sitting outside, since I'm normally almost late, I can't have that be put on my record."  
He nodded, and then noticed I wasn't happy, "You okay?" He asked me, "I'll be fine, I'm just really sleepy."  
The students started to pour in again, just like the rain outside.  
I ignored the whole class, I probably already knew it anyways, and when the bell rang, I started for the senior hall way, finding Tyki within the next minute or so, he looked over at me and nodded, probably telling me he'll be there in a second.  
I sat by the stairs, waiting for him, it felt like hours until he did arrive when it really was only about three minutes.  
I stood up silently and pulled out my I-Pod, blasting some Three Days Grace. He looked at me for a moment and pulled out an ear phone, "Why are you acting so emo?" He asked me.  
I didn't reply and stared at the ground, he didn't bother to ask again when we got to his car, I layed in the backseat, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

[Tyki's POV]

Lavi hadn't been acting like…well Lavi. He was acting almost as if he had depression that or Bi-Polar.  
I felt like I had did something to cause this, but I really didn't have time to care about him as if he were some sort of childish test for my patience to overcome. He was asleep in the back, as I looked in the rearview mirror; he looked like he was dreaming of something better than his life.  
As I approached the place I called home, which was a mansion the side of a museum that somewhat looked like the white house. I stopped the car and looked back at him, I sighed, probably would have to carry him, great.

As I exited the car, it looked like it was night time, when it really was only four pm. I opened the back seat and put my hand on him, shaking him slightly, "Lavi, wake up." I said in an annoyed tone, when really I was worried.  
He groaned and woke up, looking at me for a moment, "Where am I?" He asked noticing the big house.  
"At my house, you're staying with me remember?" I said to him, still pretty annoyed.  
He stood up and grabbed his bag, as I began to walk with him into the house. Once we got in, we took our shoes off, not tracking anything into the large clean house.  
Lavi seemed to be interested at the things placed around the house, though he didn't asked to do anything. As we walked upstairs to my room, he looked at me again, he didn't say anything to me, he was probably scared.  
When we reached my room, Lavi sat on the floor.  
"Time to begin the fun." I said then picking out a very skimpy girls uniform for Lavi, then showing it to him, "You'll be wearing this to school." I said firmly, he stared for a moment and nodded, "And when you're in the house," I started then walking back into my room and getting a skimpy maid's outfit, "You'll be wearing this, so I suggest you change or I'll punish you." I said then smirking.  
Lavi blushed, obviously getting what I meant by that and starting to strip, "Oh and here." I said then handing him a black lace thong. He blushed, "Really Tyki?" He asked in pure annoyance.  
I nodded, as he rolled his eyes, fully stripping in front of me, I walked over to him and smirked holding his now naked body against me, he squirmed for a moment, though I started to chew on his neck causing him to gasp and moan at the feeling.  
"Do you like that?" I asked, running my hand up his bare torso and tweaking a nipple.  
He moaned in approval, his cock was starting to get hard, "Want more?" I asked as he blushed, "I want to stay a virgin for now…" Lavi moaned out to me, I thought a moment, "Fine."  
I shut my door and locked it, laying him on the floor and smirking. I licked the tip of his cock making him moan softly at the feeling, I then sucked on the tip, causing him to get fully hard. My head dipped down onto his cock, taking it all into my mouth, Lavi moaned loudly trying to buck his hips. I hummed as I sucked making him wither away in the pleasure I was giving him, "Tyki…Ah…" He moaned to me, making me start to get harder.  
I heard him try to mutter something as I deep throated him, I then sucked as hard as I could, "Tyki, I'm going to come!" He cried out as I pushed him over the edge. He came in my mouth as I skillfully swallowed all of the liquid given to me.  
I looked at him in the eyes, my cock twitching, though I would save it for another day, "Get dressed." I said to him, helping him get into his uniform. When it was on I smiled, "You look adorable, lovely." I said kissing him softly.  
He blushed and looked the other way, though that just made him look more cute.  
I walked with him downstairs to the TV room, sitting on the sofa while Lavi layed next to me, "Anything you want to do or watch?" I asked to the still tired Lavi.  
"…Do you have Nickelodeon?"  
"…Any reason you want to watch that shit?"  
"Well, Degrassi is on really soon and I'm in the mood to watch it…"  
"Are you sure that maid's outfit isn't rubbing it's girly-ness onto you?" I asked raising a brow as I looked at him.  
Lavi glared at me with probably pure hate, "Just turn it or I'll stab you with the high heels you gave me," Lavi said then pulling at the hem of his dress, "And why does this have to be so short that you can probably see my ass!" I smirked and kissed his lips softly, "Hush."  
He started to blush a bit, and looked away as I turned the channel to the most girly show that there had to be in the world, save Martha Stewart.  
I pulled out the mythology book I had been reading earlier in the day, trying not to pay attention to the girly show.  
"NO! YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU SHOULD NOT GO TO THE DANCE WITH HIM!" Lavi yelled angrily to the flat screen TV to a girl named Claire.  
I looked up for a moment and rolled my eyes, "Lavi, you're crazy."  
"Why thank you person who made me dress in girly clothing, your statement makes soooo much sense." Lavi replied sarcastically to me.  
"You sure you aren't asking to be punished? Because I hear a sure cry that tells me you are wanting to be."  
Lavi glared, "I'm exploring." He said before getting up and running off to another room.  
"He's in for it if he finds his way back to here."

[Lavi's POV]

Tyki was seriously pissing me off, he made me dress in some girly perverted dress that a hooker would wear, along with giving me 6 inch high heels that I barely could walk in, and topping it all off, I was his slave.  
Perfect Lavi, now all you need is a contract and you'll be a slut.  
I sighed, walking slowly through the halls of the large house, looking at pictures and other things that interested me. I began to smell something that smelled like old books, I started to walk faster eventually coming upon a room that had books in it, not a few books about one thousand or more.  
My eyes widened at the amount of books that were in the room, "I can't believe it…" I said in awe, walking over to the shelves and taking about ten off, ones that I had never seen or read in my whole life.  
As I placed them on a table, I flipped open my eye patch that I wore to show an eye that was almost blind, though it somehow still picked up the words that I read in every book. Bookman said I shouldn't over exert it. Since it was about to die out, but I normally didn't listen to that.  
As I scanned through the first book, I smiled at the words, they made me laugh and smile, the metaphors and similes, along with many jokes were nice, taking me away from the reality again.  
As the clock had rung for the third time, my stomach growled, telling me I needed to eat. I glanced up and noticed that it was eight at night, I smirked, "Oops." I said while laughing. Before I sat up I discarded the high heels, which should be called 'high hells', then running back to the room I left three house ago.  
When I came back, I noticed Tyki was asleep on the sofa, book over his face. I smiled slightly at the scene, walking over and removing the book from his face, "He looks almost peaceful…" I thought in the back of my head then sitting down on the floor. I heard him shift places and wake up, "Hm…?" He asked in a small groan to me, making me smile, "Morning, well Evening." I said, correcting myself as the once sleeping form, sat up and looked at me.  
"Evening, lovely." He said while playing with my hair, running his long fingers through my messy red hair.  
I leaned towards the touch, liking the feeling that no one had ever given me in my life, this made him smile in a loving way, not one of those 'attack you and rape you' smiles.  
"Hungry?" He asked while messing with my hair still, my stomach growling on command.  
My cheeks turned red from embarrassment, "Yeah…" I said then starting to stand.  
He nodded, standing himself as I finally stood tall.  
He kissed my forehead, lovingly, as he took my hand and we walked towards the large kitchen that Allen would cry over because he loved it so much.  
"What would you like to eat, I can cook most things."  
I let my mind wander for a minute then I shook my head, "What would you like Tyki, I can cook like one of those people on Iron Chef."  
Tyki got a piece of paper, "That." He said after writing down a few words.  
I looked at the list, normal Japanese dinner, other than the curry that was on the bottom.  
"I'll start the prep work and stuff,just sit down and watch the master." I said jokingly as Tyki smirked.  
I searched the pantry, fridge, cupboards and frezer to see what all there was . Eventually I found some beef, shrimp, vegetables, sauces, rice and many other things that I needed to use to cook with.  
After about an hour of work, the food was done, plating didn't really matter at the time so I just organized it so it all still tasted good. The smell all of this gave off was amazing, everything was great.  
Tyki watched me and when everything was served, it almost looked like he was a wolf that had not eaten for days.  
I sat next to him, eating mine quietly and slowly, I didn't rush eating since I usually wouldhurt my stomach if I did.  
"This is amazing Lavi, you really need to cook for me like this more often." Tyki said in sheer happiness, still munching on a tempura shrimp. I looked over at him and smiled, rice one my face in certain places.  
Tyki smiled and licked them off, causing me to giggle, since it started to tickle me.  
He ruffled my hair, "Thank you, lovely." He said to me in a sincere tone, kissing my cheek. I smiled brightly and hugged him, and I began to wonder if I was starting to like this place. 

We started to clean everything up, putting dishes into the industrial size dishwasher, and scrubbing the cutting boards and pans. There was a ringing noise, now it was ten thirty at night. I yawned and started to walk back to the sofa, Tyki following behind me. As I was about to sit on the couch, Tyki pulled me to his room, "You're sleeping in my room, my dear." He said lifting me onto his back, knowing I was about to fall asleep.  
When we arrived into his room, he started to undress me and put me into some of his baggy pajama pants, along with a black tank top. "There you go." He said then laying me down.  
Before I feel into a deep slumber, I watched him undress, he was more beautiful that way, as perverted as that must sound. My eyes shut and I fell into the black abyss of sleep.

When the morning came, I woke up before anyone else did, the main reason being five in the morning. I slowly started to walk back to the library, leaving Tyki to his sleep.  
I sat in the room again, reading and laughing softly when I felt happy about things. I had brought my uniform with me in there and changed after awhile, then styling my hair in a way that made me look more girly than masculine.  
I smiled at myself in the mirror, "I know it's not me, but I think I'll have some fun with this."  
"When did we get another girl in the house…?" I heard someone ask and then walk out. I had seen her before, she was only an eighth grader, "Who are you?" She asked then hugging my leg.  
"Lavi, and your name?" I asked back to her.  
"Road, Lavi is a pretty name." She said then letting go.  
"Road, what are you doing with him?" Tyki asked then smiling at the look on her face, "Him?"  
"Yeah, that's my new slave Lavi." He said making me blush, "He's mine."  
Road nodded and then hugged my leg again, "I still think you're cute~" She sang in a sing songy voice while she skipped away.  
I looked at Tyki, who was looking at my outfit and hair, "My, my, you look delicious." He said kissing me on the lips, then parting away fast.  
"T-Thanks." I stuttered out then looking at the grandfather clock, close to eight.  
"We better get going, since I don't think you want to be very late, am I correct?"  
I nodded, starting to walk when Tyki handed me some boots, "Those will suit you very well." He said winking. In returned I rolled my eyes at him then putting them on and amazingly he was right, they made me look adorable. Wait…when was I a girl!  
I sat in the front seat of his car, grabbing my bag out of the back and setting it on my lap, "Please don't hit on me everyone."

When we arrived, I started to the science room, sitting at my normal desk. When everyone gathered in the room, most of the guys were staring at me in awe, calling me hot and sexy. A few even ventured to talk to me.  
"Hey sexy, when did you start going here."  
I blinked, "I've gone here forever."  
"Really now, I thought Lavi sat here."  
I rolled my eyes, " You realize who I am, right?" I said in a particularly annoyed tone.  
"No, we don't, want to date me?"  
"I belong to Tyki, not some low scum like you." I said happily, causing them to growl and walk away.  
I walked over to Allen, "Hey Allen."  
"How do you know my name…?"  
I whispered into his ear the secret, making Allen smirk, "Oh, that's why, Say Lavi, want to make them jealous?" He asked softly then kissing me deeply on the lips, making all the other guy students jaws drop at the scene.  
"WHAT?" They all screamed at us.  
I didn't really mind Allen kissing me. Since we were friends and wouldn't go much farther than that.  
When I got upstairs, Lenalee smiled and hugged me when I sat next to her, she knew who I was and thought I looked cuter that way, and I think was hitting on me because he told me to come up to the front of the class a few times. Though I still acted like a girl, Lenalee was giving me a thumbs up about it which made me smile due to her usually being depressed about this kind of certain thing. Though staring at me and telling me to report to the front a few times, checking me out made me feel a bit odd.  
Evntually that class ended though and I was off to Home Ec, which was more and more weird since Kanda had no idea who I was and started to hit on me.  
"Who are you, I've never seen you around." Kanda questioned me raising a brow.  
I blushed and looked the other way, "My name is Laci…" I said in a very shy voice, though it was really all an act for him, which worked VERY well. Kanda blushed and looked away at me, him being shy.  
I walked over to Jerry and as I predicted he called me the cutest little girl that he had EVER seen. One problem I wasn't a girl, nor was I willing to look like this all the time.  
We were doing more food labs today though I didn't really feel like cooking for all the guys in my group, making them think I was their maids or certain slave in one way or another.  
As I sat at the table, watching people set things on fire or actually cook, Jerry was watching everyone closely, noting that I wasn't being watched, I began to doodle random shapes and squiggles, in an attempted to not be bored at the current class I was in. Eventually the bell rang, as I gathered myself up to go onto Tech Ed. And dear god, I did not want to go. I started to walk to get a few lone fan boys tracking my every move to make sure that they wouldn't be spotted by Tyki.  
I reached the room finally, being met with a giant glomp from Allen who was smiling. As I started to regain my balance, Allen looked at me while laughing, "Hey there." I finally mustered up to saying.  
Allen nodded and led me over to or normal computer, Reever had once again let us fool around, "So how was class?" Allen asked in a questioning tone.  
I sighed, "Mr. Winters was hitting on me." Which made Allen laugh, "Wow, he must be desperate or something."  
I rolled my eyes, "Bitch please." I said in an annoying girly tone which just made Allen laugh more at my sorrow.  
"Hey, boy. Get away from my lovely."  
I looked over to see Tyki before he scooped me up into his arms and sat me on a table. Allen glared at him, "ASSHOLE." He stated softly the going to browse the internet.  
I looked at Tyki who was inspecting me, making sure no one had tried to mess with me or anything. I squirmed awkwardly as he smirked and captured my lips, making a few boys glare, but Allen fell off the stool he had been sitting on.  
Tyki smirked more into the kiss as he pulled away and directly looking at everyone, "She's mine."  
I blushed and looked down, oddly embarrassed by the whole scene that was caused. I somehow knew that this week was going to be terrible.

-Friday-

After the whole week of dressing up as some fan service character, I was almost free from this torturous week, only two days left until Halloween. I was walking home from school, since Tyki had some meeting after-school. I reached the mansion, ready to enjoy reading one of the many books that I hadn't read. As I walked towards the hall, I looked at myself and then sighing, "I'm showering, I look like a tramp." I muttered out-loud to myself as I wandered into Tyki's room, taking off my clothing and staring at myself in the mirror, I hugged myself, "I don't know what to do anymore…"  
As I turned on the water, boiling hot probably, I stepped in and let the pain of the hot water caress over me as if it wasn't even there.  
I started to wash my hair, rubbing the grime away from my hair, along with the bleeding mascara that was dripping down from my eyes, almost looking like black tears.  
My eyes closed, trying to stay calm, I was starting to lose myself to that blackness that's always lived in me.  
Eventually, I turned off the water and dried myself off with some black towels that were on racks near where the sink was located.  
I walked into Tyki's room, taking my old clothing, and putting them on, since they had been washed prior to that.  
I stared at myself in the mirror for one last time and made a sad smile, "I'm losing myself…" I said emotionlessly, walking back to the kitchen, and picking up a bread knife, placing it to my wrist but not moving it. It was thundering outside now, rain pouring down into the earth for probably one of the last times before it stopped until spring. I looked at my wrist, then throwing the knife to the floor and walking over to the sofa, laying down and crying, silently but the tears kept falling until I fell asleep.

[Tyki's POV]

I was driving home, through a nasty storm that probably shouldn't even be right for this time of the year. I pulled into the drive way, grabbing a few packages that had been in my possession at the meeting to take home. As I turned the key to the house, I walked in, mildly soaked. There was an odd silence in the house, I walked over to the kitchen to check if Lavi was there. To my surprise there was a knife on the floor, which made me start to wonder why it wasn't in the holder like all of the others. I noticed there was some dried blood on it blade, though not a sumptuous amount. My suspicions were starting to stir restlessly as I progressed through the house, He wasn't in the library, but his clothing was on the floor and the slower had been running awhile ago. I walked to the living room to see Lavi passed out on the sofa, some wet spots by his eyes, along with a soaked pillow. My heart curled into an inhuman lump, "Lavi…?" I asked softly, walking over to see a scratch on his wrist which made me purse my lips. "Lavi?" I asked again shaking him to have him wake up suddenly and start crying again, looking at me with great fear. I looked at him confused, sitting down by him, to have him sit up and hug me, crying heavily as if something or someone had died in front of him. I began to pet his hair, trying to calm him down so he wouldn't drown me alive, he very slowly began to stop crying, but he stilled looked at me scared. The lump in my heart was getting worse and worse as this progressed. There was a moment where he closed his eyes; he must have been losing a lot of energy from all of the crying. I kissed him on the forehead, "What happened," I whispered softly to him. He looked at me and began in a calm voice, "I'm losing myself…and I look at myself in the mirror and I don't know who I am, I feel numb and scared all the time when I'm alone, and I want to feel something, so I picked up a knife and started to hurt myself, and I stopped and started to cry until I fell asleep." He explained. I was about to get angry for the cutting himself but I paused to see him crying again, "It's okay…Atleast you stopped." I tried to console.  
My eyes drifted to his face, licking the tears away from him, "Halloween is tomorrow, Lavi, we have costumes." I finally said which made him, blush and snuggle into me, "I'm afraid to ask what they are…"  
I smirked, pulling up the packages to my side, opening them to reveal a short Lolita dress with frills and ribbons that seemed to engulf the short dress, on the side there was some stockings and Mary-Janes, which Lavi would probably complain about later.  
He took the dress and held it up on him and glared at me, "Why can't I just be a sexy pirate?"  
I smirked, "Because You're wearing cat eats and I'm putting you on a leash."  
He began to scowl, "You're so in for it after I wear this."  
"I think you should rethink that thought, since I am the seme, lovely."  
Lavi blushed and rolled his eyes, "Shut up, I can be seme too!"  
"Wanna bet?"  
He gave me a pout that screamed 'rape me' but I held back for the moment, wanting to save everything I've held in for tomorrow's little game.  
-Tomorrow Evening, before Halloween-  
[Lavi's POV]  
I was pulling on my dress, trying to get the stupid thing to look slightly presentable without people trying to sneak a peek at my underwear, being the sick perverts they were. I finally got the annoying thing zipped, pulling on the fishnet stocking on slowly, to clip them onto the clips on my underwear so they wouldn't fall down as I walked, collecting candy that would probably make me gain another pound or so. After clipping the black shiny shoes on, I pulled out some black cat ears that Tyki insisted I should wear to make me look more feminine, even though I was wearing a dress, girl shoes, makeup AND a collar. I sighed and looked at myself and started to laugh, "Yeah, I think I will qualify as a girl now."  
As I stepped out of the room, Tyki had dressed up in a tuxedo, making him look extremely fancy compared to myself. I blinked and smirked, "Wow, I didn't know you had the capability of looking so nice."  
He shook his head, "You shouldn't be talking girly man."  
"Excuse me princess…" I muttered harshly.  
"Technically you're the princess."  
I threw my hands in the air and walked to the kitchen, Tyki on my heels. I stopped abruptly before Tyki ran into me, making me laugh at his clumsiness. He seemed to be mad for a moment then kissing me roughly on the lips, entering my mouth faster than you could say: HOLY SHIT.  
I kissed back, slowly, considering he had done this to me hundreds of time in the past week. He stopped after a moment, licking his lips as if he wanted to eat me on the spot but didn't.  
Before we walked out he snapped a black leather leash onto me, being extremely smug looking as I glared at him, "You're getting it later," I said before sticking my tongue out at him.  
He only smirked the widest he could, mumbling something before we walked out the door onto our search for candy.  
As we started, I could see many of the male passersby were looking at me, seemingly getting semi-hard-ons, which made me cringe in fear. Tyki was glaring at them as they did which only made them groan in anger.  
"Seems like they want to rape you, lovely."  
"Seems like you do too, Tyki."  
He held in heart in mockingly fake agony, "You hurt me, lovely."  
I smiled, "I think that's a rather good thing."  
He jokingly glared at me, as we went to one house and stayed there, since there was a party that someone in Tyki's senior class was holding.  
I stepped in to be hugged by Lenalee, "Hey there." I said back to her, I could see the jealousy seeping off Tyki by the moments that passed.  
She smiled, "There's drinks over there, even some wine!" She said joyously to me then skipping back over to the punch bowl, getting another glass and downing it like she was parched.  
I looked at Tyki who was happy, "Finally, a party with something other than sluts."  
My eyes widened, "Wait what? There are sluts usually!" I hissed in anger, which made him kiss me gently, "What, lovely, jealous?"  
I shook my head, "Not one bit, I was thinking you could get your own girls due to the fact that you're so popular…"  
He rolled his eyes, taking the leash off, "Go have some fun, but try not to get laid."  
I stuck my tongue out at him again, "In your dreams."  
As I walked over, I grabbed a bottle of vodka and downed it extremely fast, making all the boys walk over and start challenging me to a shot drinking contest, which I kindly accepted.  
About two hours later, I was sitting there, drunk as can be, with most boys either knocked out or trying to make me have sex with them, which wasn't working at all.  
Tyki walked over and picked me up, "I dun anna go et." I said in a drunk tone, though whining altogether.  
"Lavi you're drunk, so I suggest we go home."  
"I swear to drunk I am god!" I screamed at him, then laughing and leaning against his back.  
"When you become god, please inform me, because you look like a fucked up stripper if you ask me."  
I leaned into his ear and whispered to him, "Aw, do you want to fuck me like all the other boys do, I'll let you Tyki, I want you to thrust into me so hard until I cum in your hand, screaming your name."  
He blinked and didn't respond to that one, making me smirk, starting to nibble on his neck as he walked into the house, "I want you inside of me." I said softly to him.  
He finally arrived into his room, locking the door behind him as he threw me onto the bed, making me moan softly in pain.  
Tyki then got on top of me, kissing my alcoholic mouth as I tried to sloppily kiss him back, he started rubbing my member, which was already hard as a rock due to most of the thoughts that I had been having about him. I moaned to him softly as he took my clothing off, throwing it aside as if it were nothing, leaving me with the stockings and underwear on, panting gently, "Please…Take me…" I whined to him, blushing more as I said those words.  
Tyki got off the bed and undressed, showing off his member that was pretty damn large compared to him, he smirked noticing I was watching him, "Like what you see lovely?" He asked, which I replied to as a loud moan to him.  
He sat on the bed, as I crawled clumsily over to him, "Suck." He said to me, which made me smirk as I took his member into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it, sucking on it and nibbling, causing him to make a low groan under his breath. I started to deep throat him, that until he pulled me off, causing me to whimper as he took a oily liquid and rubbed it onto his penis, flipping me onto my back and thrusting into me without any warning, "God you're so tight." I said while I cried out in a mix between pain an pleasure.  
He started to thrust in and out of me in a fast but strong pace, "Tyki, fast and harder!" I cried out as he complied, making me get harder and harder.  
Tyki noticed this and started to rub me with the same rhythm that he was pounding into me, I was in heaven.  
I moaned his name as he kept doing this, rubbing faster and faster as he went, he suddenly slipped something cold around my member, making me cry out, "What is that?" I asked in a shaky tone then feeling it turn on almost instantly after me asking. "Vibrating cock ring," He explained.  
My eyes rolled back in complete pleasure, "Tyki, Please cum inside me…PLEASE!" I cried to him. He sped up his pace until he did so, cumming inside of my tight hole, seed dripping out.  
As he was coming down from his climax, he flipped me over, smirking at my now red member, being held off from doing anything but being more a more tortured by the vibrations that the toy emitted.  
[Tyki's POV Yes I know lots of POV changes XD]  
I looked down at Lavi, he was squirming at the feeling of the toy I had place on him, "Like that, lovely?" I asked him then placing a heated vibe into his seed filled ass, making him cry out more, "Please let me…cum!" He moaned, though I shook my head, "No, you get to endure this for a little longer." I said then starting to suck him off, making him moan my name a countless amount of times. As I deep throated him, he pushed my head down onto him more, making me hum in a content peace of mind, which only made him moan more and more. I finally lifted my head from him, "Want to cum, lovely?" I asked, raising a curious brow to him as he nodded.  
As I removed the cock ring fast, I placed my head onto him, as he came hard into my mouth, screaming my name.  
I began to swallow the liquid, not letting any of his milk drip away from me, "Lovely, you taste so wonderful." I commented at the blushing mass of flesh.  
I pulled the vibe out of him and smiled as he started to fall asleep on me, "I love you, Lavi, to let you know that." I said then kissing him in the forehead, "I'm sad that you'll be leaving me tomorrow, even though you probably don't want anything to do with me after this." I layed next to him and pulled the blanket over us, "Good night, Lavi, sleep well."

-In the morning-  
[Lavi's POV]  
I woke up to feel someone next to me, and having a killer head ache to add to everything. "Last night…Okay…Halloween, Party, Drunk, Tyki, Sex, Sleep…" I said to myself then going back to sleep, "…SEX?" I yelled to myself then sitting up and holding my head, "Ow. Ow. Ow." I said in a hurt tone then looking over at Tyki who was looking at me while laying down, "Lovely, you're really loud in the morning, you know that right?" He asked me then sitting up and pulling me against his chest, "Quiet down." He muttered to me and kissing my forehead.  
I blushed, "Sorry…" I responded to him, then snuggling into him, "What happened last night?" I asked him softly.  
He smirked, "Well, you were drunk, and telling me to fuck you, so I did…And that's really it."  
My blush took over my face as I looked at him, "What," I asked before remembering something from the night, "Do you really mean everything you said, from last night…before I fell asleep…?" I asked looking at him with wondering eyes.  
Tyki looked me in the eyes for a moment then kissed me deeply, to my surprise. I didn't want him to part from me, because it felt for once, right.  
He broke away eventually, smiling a genuine smile, "Of course I did, Lovely, I'm happy that you did remember." He said then hugging me as I smiled brightly, "I love you too, Tyki."

As the weeks went by and school was about to end, I discovered that having someone like Tyki with me, and everyone else, made me feel whole and not lonely.  
"Lavi!" Tyki yelled at me before grabbing my hand and running down the hall as I smiled, "Hey!" I said while laughing happily and running with him, yep, things couldn't get any better.

**The End**


End file.
